


Captured

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: Kate and Maggie prepare for their wedding in the only way Kate knows how.





	

Maggie’s never been to a formal photoshoot – not one of this scale, at least, with make-up artists and hair stylists and _lighting and pose experts_. Sure, there’d been a photographer at her first wedding, the same one her sister had used. But the images he had taken had been awkward at best, and downright cringe-worthy at worst. She and James held each other clumsily, smiled gracelessly, and been completely baffled by the attention and the idea of posing – and the frankly amateur photographer had been no help at all. But then, she and James had never been naturals in front of the camera…

Not like _Kate_ , who impresses the flock of professionals with just how effortlessly she follows their instructions. Instructions that, to Maggie, seem completely contradictory. _Square your shoulders, but try to relax; look at your fiancée, but show the camera your eyes; show her you love her, but don’t kiss her._ And others, that are just downright _impossible_ to fulfill. Like releasing the tension from her jaw and smiling _naturally_ when she’s been badgered ( so simperingly that it makes the whole ordeal even _more_ humiliating ) for over an hour and her shoulders are aching from holding the same spine-twisting pose.

_She’s a police captain, for Christ’s sake._

More than once, she bites back criticism over how ridiculous this whole thing is. Who goes to this much expense for a wedding invitation? They have plenty of nice photos already, and ones she’s sure could be easily touched up to get the effect Kate has envisioned. The professionally done make-up, the artificial lights, the picture-perfect background… how necessary was it, really? Besides, who wanted something so staged and inauthentic?

It’s a far cry from the fun Kate had promised when she’d proposed the idea – and argued for it. Though admittedly, Maggie had never really believed it would be _fun_. Not _her_ kind, anyway.

But the pleading eyes the redhead gives her and the silent apology she gets in the way Kate’s hand rubs her thigh – defying requests that she leave it in her lap knuckles up and sparkling ring out in the open – have her determinedly suppressing her rising frustration.  

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kate murmurs under her breath, head tilted to look back at her, painted lips barely moving from the exaggerated, adoring smile she’s plastered on her face for the camera, “Without the dresses.”

Maggie snorts, disbelief ( though by now she really shouldn’t be surprised by the things Kate will say in public, or the things she _remembers_ ) and amusement cracking the scripted façade of her expression to bare a _genuine_ smile for her beloved. It sees sincere affection spark in Kate’s eyes over the concerned look she’d worn before, her grin broadening into that self-satisfied, I-made-you-laugh look she gets whenever she manages to breach the detective’s stubborn scowl after a long, exasperating day at work.

The moment’s captured by the camera’s lens, launching the audience into a swath of demands for more looks like _that_. But in the end, it’s the _real_ smiles that make it onto the invitation – with only the hand Kate had mischievously ducked under the hem of Maggie’s dress edited from the image.


End file.
